Una lista de cosas por hacer
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Dicen que no hay nada peor que la incertidumbre pero no, lo peor es tener esperanzas y que estas sean destrozadas de la forma menos pensada. El soñaba con una vida a su lado después de todo lo que habían ya pasado y si no era así tal vez era mejor que lo hubiese vida en lo absoluto. Fanfic para el I concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8 . AU. One-Shot


Al parecer seré la primera :)

Bueno, debo decir que no batalle tanto como pensaba para poder idear esta historia, de pronto vino a mi al leer "Drama, Taichi, Sora." Y que bueno porque quería tenerlo listo ahora que encontré un poco de tiempo libre debido al húmedo fin de semana por estos regios rumbos.

Hay saltos en el tiempo, espero no sean muy confusos, tómenlos como flashbacks. Dijeron que no eran estrictamente el límite las 3000 palabras y espero no haberme alargado mucho pero realmente no pude cortarle más (además que un millón de palabras son por estas notas super largas XD). Espero no sea un problema para el jurado. ¡Qué nervios!

Dedicado a todas mis amiguitas del Foro Proyecto 1-8 ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Una lista de cosas por hacer.**

**"**Supongo que al final la vida es un acto de desapego. Pero lo que siempre duele más es el no tomarse un momento para decirse adiós." - Pi Patel, Life of Pi.

* * *

Repaso la lista una vez más.

Diez, eran diez las tareas que había escrito en aquel pedazo de papel. Le llamaba enormemente la atención que todos sus días de su antigua vida hubiesen sido tan atareados y que al final todo se redujera a diez cosas. Quiso tratar de recordar si había pasado algo por alto pero su cerebro se negó a colaborar.

Bien, si así era ya que más daba si había olvidado mandar algo en la oficina o había olvidado pagar el teléfono en casa. Arrugó aquel papel entre sus dedos y lo botó al cesto de basura a lado de la banca en la que se encontraba sentado.

Ese parque antes le daba paz, le daba algo de sosiego, algo de esperanza. A la final ninguna de las tres sensaciones se quedó a su lado, huyeron asustadas e incluso arrepentidas. No las juzgaba, eso tan solo quería decir que en realidad jamás pudo creer en ellas.

.

.

_—Me voy a divorciar de Yamato._

_Sora soltó sin más. ¿Qué rodeos podía darle si ya le había dado bastantes y por tanto tiempo? Frente a ella Taichi no reaccionaba, no hablaba ni pestañeaba._

_Si eso era demasiado, que mejor esperara a saber la 'otra' noticia._

_El restaurante a su alrededor ni se inmutó, ajeno totalmente de todo lo que aquella aparente reunión entre dos amigos pudiese esconder. Así habían sido los últimos dos años, mismo restaurante, misma mesa, mismo tema de conversación._

_—Dime algo por favor._

_Taichi se obligó a tragar saliva pues de pronto había sentido su garganta reseca. Aún no creía en las palabras de la pelirroja pues le había dicho lo mismo mil veces en el pasado. Pero en ese momento su voz era diferente, su mirada, la posición de sus manos, firmes; era gracioso como todo eso influía a veces más que las palabras._

_—¿Hablas en serio?— tuvo que preguntar. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Vaya Sora... Yo..._

_—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.— le paró en seco._

_Taichi no supo por qué pero sintió como si una piedra bajase por su esófago._

_—Esto... Esto tiene que acabar. Lo siento._

.

.

Había quedado atrapado en sus recuerdos y en su silencio, le dieron escalofríos al sentirse no tan solo en medio de la nada. Estaba poniéndose nervioso y no le gustaba, no quería dudar. Desenfundó una cajetilla de cigarros al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar una mueca, había empezado a fumar desde que eso paso y se había regañado por no enviciarse desde antes. El cigarro le iba condenadamente bien.

Curvó los labios para hacer fumarolas en forma de aros, un truco que había aprendido en poco tiempo; el aire frío entonces le tomó por sorpresa y tosió aventando todo el humo que había contenido en sus pulmones para seguir jugando. Se apretó un poco más la bufanda azul y de pronto sus manos apretaron más y más; era una sensación bastante intensa. Otro escalofrío le envolvió así que se detuvo y entonces volvió a respirar.

Estaba dudando y no quería.

Metió sus manos heladas a los bolsillos de su gabardina grisácea y prosiguió con su cigarro y sus pensamientos.

.

.

_—¿Cómo se encuentran todos?_

_La voz al otro lado del auricular sonaba algo agitada, no le dio importancia en ese momento._

_—Todos están muy bien, los chicos están con Yamato._

_El divorcio que le había comunicado hacía unos meses estaba a punto de concluir, su pronto ex-esposo ya se había mudado de la casa y sus chicos ya-no-tan-chicos pasaban el fin de semana con él. Nunca tuvo el valor para hablar con Yamato acerca de eso a pesar de llamarse mejores amigos, le era imposible siendo que involucraba a Sora._

_Aunque podía inferir como se sentía, ella también le había dejado a él al mismo tiempo sin alguna razón aparente. Le dolía incluso más ya que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que cuando ella decidiera ejecutar el divorcio que tanto había vociferado en sus encuentros contados debido a la distancia, sería para estar solo con él._

_—¿Y tú?— de ella sí que quiso saber. —¿Cómo estás?_

_El silencio que inundó la línea le estremeció, no era normal._

_—Bien.— pudo decir finalmente Sora, como si no pudiese pronunciar ya esa palabra. —Estoy bien.— reafirmó._

_Tai se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño con algunos matices ya cenizos, estaba desesperado porque sus llamadas simplemente no progresaban. No sabía si prefería incluso que ya no contestara que a seguir hablando así._

_—No suenas bien.— se atrevió a rebatirle. —Es más, suenas a que escondes algo._

_—Estoy bien.— ahora se apresuró a confirmar. —Escucha tengo que irme, hablaremos después._

_Sin más colgó._

_Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de aventar por la ventana su teléfono móvil, caería seis pisos y verlo destrozado en la acera le llamaba mucho la atención. Su mente fraguó la misma escena pero ahora consigo mismo, imaginó cayendo pero ahora diez, veinte o treinta pisos. Se imaginó a si mismo saltando del mismísimo Empire State y se preguntó cómo sonaría su cuerpo al chocar contra el asfalto._

_Miró por la ventana, un gran pedazo de vidrio que más bien podría tomar el lugar de la pared. Su oficina era minimalista, paredes azules con bordes negros, un escritorio de cristal repleta de papeles impresos y escritos, su computadora portátil ya se había suspendido por falta de uso y justo al lado tres marcos sobresalían._

_Uno con la foto de sus padres y su hermana, otro con la foto de su hijo y el en la graduación del chico y otro con una fotografía de Sora aquella vez que vino a verlo a Nueva York._

_Estaba luchando contra su impulsiva manera de ser de siempre, sabía de antemano lo difícil que podía ser una separación así y le quiso dar su espacio pero... su silencio, la duda en su voz, su manera de rehuir a todos estaba sacándolo de quicio._

_Era claro que escondía algo, lo sabía en el fondo de su alma._

.

.

Era divertido que en ese momento recordara aquel pensamiento intransigente que pasó por su cabeza aquel día. Tal vez él no lo sabía y su locura había empezado desde aquellos días y no recientemente.

Él lo sabía, ella escondía algo y si hubiese actuado como siempre tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, o tal vez no pero hubiera querido apostarle todo por mejorar sus posibilidades.

Aunque al momento de perderlo todo le hubiese destruido más rápido de lo que ahora le hacía.

Todo o nada, así era la vida. Por eso la muerte le coqueteaba, ella era la única seguridad que tenía ahora, sabía que no se llevaría nada de esta vida y eso era un hecho y un alivio.

Lo único seguro en esta vida es la muerte.

.

.

_—Papá_

_Nathan, su hijo, había llegado a New York hacía unos días para pasar un tiempo con el antes que su trabajo le absorbiese de por vida._

_Se había graduado de la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Massachusetts apenas hacía un mes y ya había conseguido trabajo en un reconocido bufete de abogados de la ciudad de Boston._

_La madre de Nathan, Natalie, vivía también en Boston con su esposo y sus dos gemelas. Natalie había sido la novia de Taichi por más de un par de años, cuando el hacía la pasantía en la oficina del consulado de Japón en Nueva York. De esa relación nació Nathan, ellos apenas tenían veinticinco años cumplidos._

_Natalie al final se dio cuenta que Taichi jamás le pediría matrimonio, se dio cuenta que había una espina del pasado encajada en su corazón. Terminaron por las buenas antes que fuese por las malas; muchos años después, y con su vida ya resuelta, Natalie supo cómo se llamaba la espina del corazón de su amado ex novio._

_En cuanto a Taichi, el jamás descuidó las necesidades afectivas y económicas de su pequeño y siempre le dio lo mejor que podía._

_Ahora verlo hecho todo un hombre le llenaba el corazón de orgullo. Su trabajo estaba hecho._

_—¿Papá?— le llamó de nuevo. —¿Te pasa algo?_

_—No, lo siento. Sólo estaba asombrado de lo mucho que has crecido ya._

_Nathan se partió de risa, era raro ver a su padre así de sentimentalista. La sonrisa no se le fue de las mejillas al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y le colocaba una mano en la rodilla a Taichi._

_—Lo sé pá, veintiún años no pasan en vano.— sonrió nostálgico, a él también la parecía que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido._

_Miró los ojos de su progenitor y encontró algo perturbante, sin saber realmente que era. Se preocupó, su padre no era el tipo de personas que tuvieran esa mirada por cualquier cosa._

_—¿Ha sucedido algo papá?_

_Si de algo podían presumir Nathan y Taichi de su relación era la inmensa confianza que existía entre los dos aún a pesar de todo._

_Se preocupó aún más cuando su padre se quedó en silencio. Lo primero que ocupó su mente fue algo acerca del trabajo, pues su viejo aún no era tan viejo como para tener achaques._

_—Estoy preocupado por una amiga en Japón.— se sinceró, en su cabeza no cabía la idea de mentirle a su hijo. —Se acaba de divorciar y está actuando raro desde entonces._

_Nathan escuchó atentamente la historia de su padre sobre el comportamiento de su amiga. A mitad de la conversación se dio cuenta de a quién se refería Taichi. Estaba hablando de Sora, la mujer que su madre muchas veces había culpado de todo._

_—¿Por qué no la visitas de sorpresa?— aconsejó. —Nunca te tomas vacaciones de la embajada, y tal vez ella necesite tu apoyo en persona y no solo por teléfono o email._

_Taichi parecía incómodo con el consejo, después de todo ella le había pedido que le diera su espacio en aquel momento, pero ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y el necesitaba verla._

_Necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien._

_Dos semanas después, y justo el día que Nathan regresaba a Boston, al momento de despedirse en la estación de tren, su hijo le regaló el boleto de avión a Japón en primera clase._

_—Espero verte cuando regreses papá._

_Un abrazo diferente a los demás sucedió esa noche entre padre e hijo. Taichi le pidió que cuidara a su madre, sintió la necesidad de decirlo a pesar que Nathan lo hiciese ya bastante bien, y luego cada quien tomó su camino._

.

.

El recuerdo de Nathan casi le sacaba las lágrimas estancadas desde hacía una semana a Taichi.

Aún se sorprendía de su ausencia de llanto, se sentía impotente al no poder desahogar su pena en lágrimas y estaba seguro que era una de las razones principales de su locura.

Nathan esperaba verlo cuando regresase, pero él no quería regresar ya. Japón jamás le envolvió tanto como ahora, a pesar que siempre que estaba en New York la nostalgia por su país le acompañase todos los días.

Prefería morir en Japón que en Estados Unidos.

El viento sopló, enfriando su cabeza y su cuerpo, el otoño estaba acabando y el frío empezaba a sentirse en la capital nipona. Se apretó más el abrigo.

A sus pies revoloteó un papel, odiaba la basura en las calles así que se agachó a recogerlo. Reconoció, al tenerlo en sus manos, su misma caligrafía en una de las partes visibles del arrugado papel.

Era su lista de pendientes.

Leyó de nuevo aquellas diez acciones que había plasmado hace dos días exactamente y entonces recordó lo que había olvidado hacer.

Sacó su pluma del bolsillo interior de su gabardina y escribió justo abajo del número diez.

_"11. Decirle la verdad a Yamato."_

Alisó el papel, lo dobló en cuatro y se levantó a terminar su encargo.

.

.

Se fue caminando a pesar que eso le hubo tomado más de una hora. Un peso inmenso sobre sus hombros se instaló al ver la fachada de la casa que Sora y Yamato habían compartido por tantos años.

No era momento de acobardarse, pensó, y con paso decidido se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Esperó y esperó, no quería darle oportunidad a su mente de rajarse y tocó el timbre más y más, hasta que vio las luces una de las habitaciones encenderse.

Un molesto Yamato abrió.

—¡¿Quién demonios es?!

Calló al momento de ver al castaño en su umbral.

Yamato creía que Taichi había tardado en ir a tocar su puerta como poseso en medio de la madrugada pero aun así se sorprendió de verlo allí. Sería más bien que el hombre frente a él no se parecía en nada al Taichi que conocía desde hacía tantos años.

¿Así se vería él de decaído? Se tocó la barbilla y pudo sentir la barba de los últimos días que no se había molestado en afeitar. Seguro que sí, pensó.

Taichi no dijo nada, no quería irse a rodeos. Yamato le miró otros cinco segundos y entonces se adentró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que el castaño pudiese entrar. Tai cerró la puerta y siguió a Yamato a la sala, justo allí había un pequeño bar de madera con muchas botellas y vinos, el rubio destapo una botella de vidrio ancha sin etiqueta; conociéndolo seguro que era algún whiskey especial.

Sirvió dos tragos sin siquiera preguntarle al castaño si iba a querer un poco.

Bebieron unos sorbos en silencio, Yamato repasaba la sala color caoba en las paredes con sillones beige que contrastaban bastante. En las repisas había fotografías de sus hijos en todas las etapas de sus vidas, unas cuantas de él mismo en algunas entrevistas o en la base de la NASA; se preocupó que no encontrase a simple vista una fotografía de su esposa. ¿Dónde estaban todos los retratos de Sora?

—Lo planeó todo.

Tai subió la mirada de su vaso hacia Yamato, le tomo un minuto comprender lo que el rubio quiso decir entonces, todo tuvo sentido.

El divorcio, su rompimiento, lo alejada que estuvo de todo y todos, los silencios cuando le preguntaba cómo se encontraba y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Ella lo supo todo el tiempo y no quiso que nadie fuese parte de eso… Se quedó sola mientras aquella maldita enfermedad la consumió.

—Ella envió a los chicos a vivir conmigo. — parecía que Yamato también cabía en cuenta apenas. —Dijo que como irían a la universidad de Tokio era mejor que viviesen conmigo en la ciudad y no aquí. Dijo que les tomaría más tiempo trasladarse y que eso era peligroso.

Yamato se pasó una mano desesperado por su cabellera rubia aun. Taichi no sabía que también había mandado a sus hijos lejos de ella.

La imaginó sola en esa inmensa casa suya, sufriendo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si había luchado, si hubo ido al hospital por sus pastillas o sus dosis de quimioterapia. ¿Quién le sostenía el cabello cuando vomitaba si estaba sola?

Murió sola.

Entonces, y como si fuera un niño pequeño, Taichi empezó a llorar. Yamato lo miró dolido, ya todos en esa casa habían llorado suficientes por su pérdida como para que el castaño llegase a destruir todo el esfuerzo que los miembros de su familia estaban haciendo. La dura mirada de Yamato no pudo importarle menos a Taichi, por fin estaba llorando, más que por la muerte de la mujer que amo desde el primer día que la vio, por los últimos meses de vida que ella se autoimpuso.

Así era ella, no le importaba sufrir a solas con tal de apartar a sus seres queridos del sufrimiento de verla morir poco a poco.

Cáncer. Fue el cáncer de seno lo que se la había llevado de su lado.

—Dios, Sora. — sollozó. Su cabeza estaba sobre la barra del mini bar y sus lágrimas mojaban todo su rostro y la madera.

—¿A qué has venido Taichi? — preguntó de una vez Yamato. —Mis hijos ya han tenido suficiente de esta situación como para que vengas a armar un escándalo, ten un poco de respeto por ellos. — demandó.

Taichi levantó el rostro, miró los ojos azules de quien llamaba mejor amigo y entonces sacó el papel doblado de su bolsillo. Se lo entregó, no sabía como más empezar.

_" 1. Encontrarle un hogar sustituto a Miko._

_2. Sellar y firmar carta poder de fideicomiso para Nathan._

_3. Mandar flores a Natalie y a Hikari._

_4. Revisar testamento con Richard._

_5. Cancelar vuelo de regreso a Nueva York._

_6. Llamar a la oficina para reportar ausencia._

_7. Revisar correo electrónico de la embajada._

_8. Comprar una cajetilla de cigarros._

_9. Cancelar servicio de televisión de paga del apartamento de Nueva York y del condominio en Odaiba._

_10. Llamar a Hikari._

_11. Decirle la verdad a Yamato."_

Yamato se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué demonios acababa de leer? Sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba, sobre todo con las últimas palabras sin tachar.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? — dijo en un susurro.

Un minuto pasó en total silencio, minuto que a Yamato le había parecido eterno pero que a Taichi le pareció tan solo un segundo.

—Sora y yo teníamos un amorío a tus espaldas.

Y ahora fue al revés, un minuto le tomó a Yamato reaccionar ante tal confesión, tiempo que le pasó lento, como fragmentos de película en cámara lenta pasó su vida a lado de la madre de sus hijos, y el final lo dejaba fuera e incluía entonces a Taichi.

Pero el golpe que el rubio le asestó directo a la mandíbula, fue algo que sucedió demasiado rápido para el castaño.

Su puño le tumbó al suelo con todo y vaso, que acabó hecho añicos en el piso de duela de la sala. Yamato sintió que las luces se encendían a sus espaldas y se maldijo por ser menos sutil, volteó su rostro y contempló las miradas atónitas de sus hijos.

—¡Tío Taichi! — gritó su hija menor quien bajo corriendo a socorrer a su tío favorito.

—No te acerques Yumi— le dijo Tai mientras se acomodaba la quijada, apenas podía levantarse del suelo pues todo le daba vueltas. —Hay vidrios en el suelo y estás descalza.

—Vayan a su habitación. —mandó Yamato sin despegar la mirada de Taichi del suelo. No escuchó que su hijo y su hija se hubiesen movido. —¡Vayan dije!

Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba y pudieron ambos oír cómo se encerraban en sus respectivas habitaciones aunque era obvio que tendrían la oreja pegada a la puerta para escucharles.

—Vete. — ahora Yamato se dirigió a Taichi. —Vete de mi casa, de nuestra casa. — enfatizó la palabra nuestra.

Tenía el orgullo de hombre herido, el corazón hecho trizas no solo por la muerte de su esposa sino porque en escasos minutos se había percatado que para el final de sus días lo quiso lejos de ella y que además había tenido una aventura a escondidas con el que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. ¡Hasta su hija había corrido hacia el llamándole tío! Era repugnante.

Taichi se levantó, no iba a reprocharle nada a Yamato y claro que quería irse, la casa de Sora aún olía a ella y eso estaba volviéndole loco.

Al menos ya no quedaba nada que hacer, el rubio podría tachar por el aquel faltante de su lista. De vuelta en sus dos pies salió de la residencia Ishida-Takenouchi.

.

.

_Los vuelos a Japón siempre le abrumaban, eran demasiado largos y eso le daba mucho tiempo libre para pensar. Quería ver a Sora, pedirle que ahora reconsideraran las cosas y tratara de ser feliz a su lado, como siempre debió haber sido. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué se iba a encontrar al otro lado del océano Pacífico._

_La noche pasó rápidamente, apenas amanecía pero el ya no podía dormir tan incómodamente, encendió su computadora portátil tratando de no despertar a la persona a su lado. Pronto llegarían a Narita, se sentía ilusionado._

_Pero pronto todo su mundo se descolocó al leer el correo electrónico que su hermana Hikari le había mandado hacía 3 horas._

_"Taichi,_

_He tratado de contactarte pero no entran las llamadas a tu celular, Nathan me dice que estas en un avión en camino a Japón. Entonces ya te has enterado, bien, no quería decírtelo por email._

_Estaremos esperándote para ir al memorial, llámame en cuanto aterrices._

_Lo siento tanto._

_Hikari."_

_¿Enterarse de qué? ¿Qué era tan importante para volar a Japón sin avisar? Se supone que el viaje era una sorpresa ¿Qué le había dicho Hikari a su hijo para que el revelara su posición?_

_En cuanto el avión tocó tierra firme, recogió sus cosas y salió volado a la sala de recepción, sentía un extraño palpitar en la parte trasera de sus orejas y estaba con las manos bañadas en sudor. Presentía que algo había sucedido y quería saber qué carajo era._

_—¿Diga?_

_—Hikari soy Tai._

_—Herma…_

_—¿Qué ha pasado? No entendí nada de tu correo electrónico._

_—… Pensé que a eso habías venido sin previo aviso._

_—¡Hikari!_

_—… Sora falleció._

_El mismo sudor de sus manos permitieron que el teléfono móvil resbalara de sus dedos, el mismo cayó sobre sus rodillas que no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo al escuchar aquella noticia. Sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y que se ahogaba con su propia saliva, un oficial del aeropuerto corrió a auxiliarle pero no dejo que le tocase. Tomó el celular de Taichi y avisó de su estado a Hikari._

_Su Sora… muerta. Eso no podía ser, si apenas el venía a verla, a apoyarla. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto._

.

.

.

Terminó en el apartamento del condominio en Odaiba el trago que se había tirado en casa de Yamato, Taichi no vivía lejos de aquella casa que había ido a pisar y fragmentar más de lo que ya estaba sin Sora.

Cuando vio bajar a Ayumi, o Yumi como él le decía, su corazón se partió más de lo que ya estaba. Esa chica de diecisiete años era el vivo retrato de su madre, y verlo correr hacia él cuándo se merecía ese golpe y más lo hizo sentirse miserable.

¿Qué había hecho con Sora? La había presionado tanto con el divorcio y su vida juntos que no recordó lo que estaba en medio, la familia de ambos. Los ojos heridos de Yamato no podía sacarlos de su cabeza, mucho menos la cara de Yuujou, su hijo mayor, desde la escalera.

Como si perder a sus madre tan jóvenes no fuese suficiente, ahora se enteraban que ésta había tenido algo a espaldas de su padre. No quería deshonrar la memoria de su Sora, pero entonces ¿Dónde quedaba él?

¿Dónde quedaba ese amor que se confesaron tantos años tarde? ¿Alguna vez existió de verdad o sólo fue él?

Necesitaba creer que Sora si le había amado aunque hubiese sido a escondidas, necesitaba sostenerse de eso para realizar el siguiente pendiente de su lista que no se había atrevido a escribir. Sólo lo podía pronunciar en su mente, ni siquiera en voz baja o alta.

Tomó su arma y le limpió el cañón, revisó el tambor y constató que estuviese lleno. Puso de nuevo todo en su lugar, miró por última vez el retrato de Sora en la repisa de su sala y entonces apuntó el cañón a su boca.

Respiro agitado, trato de que su mano no temblase y su dedo se pudiese acomodar en el gatillo. Estaba transpirando en demasía, el frio acero del cañón le incomodaba en la lengua que se rehusaba a tocarlo.

Todo era tan incómodo, tan molesto, tan frio.

Estaba ya apretando el gatillo cuando la puerta principal se abrió violentamente, se asustó pero su mano, ahora firme, sostuvo el arma en su lugar. La quitó de su boca y la colocó en la mesita, justo al lado del retrato de Sora y se acercó al pasillo principal para ver qué había sucedido.

Sin esperárselo, Yamato salió de la nada y le abrazó con fuerza.

—No lo hagas Idiota. — le susurraba al oído. —No te vayas tú también…

Yamato lloraba amargamente, parecía que tampoco había llorado desde hacía décadas, en su hombro su húmedo rostro se restregaba con fuerza.

—Yamato… Matt. — Le llamó por su apodo americanizado que se había ganado en la NASA. —Matt…

—Eres un imbécil. — replicó. —Sora no hubiese querido que dejaras a Nathan solo, que dejaras a tu hermana, que abandonaras a Miko con un desconocido.

Entonces Taichi cayó en cuenta de su error que le había salvado la vida, había dejado la lista en manos de Yamato.

Al final del día, o de la madrugada más bien, podían llamarse mejores amigos ante todo.

.

.

Sora murió de cáncer de seno, al parecer se lo habían detectado demasiado tarde y ya había hecho metástasis. Prácticamente la habían desahuciado y en ese momento tuvo presente lo que tenía que hacer.

No iba a permitir que nadie sufriese a costa suya, sobre todo si nada ya tenía remedio. Moriría en paz si lograba mantenerlos a raya, y el tiempo que el especialista le había dado era más que suficiente para lograrlo.

Su esposo, el padre de sus hijos. Su gran caballero y su pequeña princesa… sus amigos, todos tan cercanos no merecían sufrir por su descuido y por cosas de la vida, como lo es la muerte. Y como estrella fugaz, el que siempre estuvo allí, la constante de su vida, el hombre que la había hecho suspirar como adolescente a sus cuarenta y tantos años. Él no debía sufrir tampoco.

Tomo un papel y empezó a escribir su lista de pendientes para antes de morir.

* * *

Siéntanse libres de opinar lo que deseen, de verdad agradecería mucho sus opiniones y críticas. Y como mañana hay que trabajar, los dejo por esta noche.

¡Saludos!

_11:19 pm 12/05/2013 _


End file.
